Get to Know Each Other
by cousinromemo
Summary: Just a little BroKan thing I made up the other day. Not exactly fluff, but not exactly smut. Lots of smooching. Gotta love me some smooching.


You knock on the hardwood door a few times, tapping your foot impatiently. _What is taking so long? _You think, letting out a curt huff of angry breath. The music coming from "casa de Strider" seemed to have gotten louder in the few minutes you've been standing outside the door, this of course, deeply offends you, so you furrow your eyebrows together and sweep some of your ginger-red bangs across your forehead.

" !" you say loudly, a little louder than you'd expected. As you repeat his name again, you drape your left arm across your red sweater-clad chest, resting your right elbow on your left wrist, and knock on the door once more. The reason why you hadn't stormed out of the building in a frothy rage, was because you needed your, excuse the distasteful language please, goddamn little brother! He was supposed to be home over an hour ago, and you were starting to get a little worried. So you marched yourself over to the Striders' and demanded him to be returned to you. You hear a loud groan, heavy footsteps, and many locks being, well, un-locked, and the door swings opens. It startles you a little, to be honest.

"What."the man in front of you says groggily, reaching up under his pointy shades to rub at him eyes. Boy, he's attractive. You can tell he's quite muscular, even through the orange robe he's wearing. His hair kind of sticks up and out to the side, and he looks a lot like Dave, the resemblance is uncanny. Except for that little hint of a goatee on his chin, ah nevermind.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you, but Karka-" you begin, but he gently picks up your chin, as if to get a better look at your face.

"Gee, what a cute," he puffs out his lips a little, like he was looking at a puppy, and you frown, unable to hide the blush spreading across your freckled cheeks. He smirks at this, and you can't help but gasp a little. "Why don't you come inside? You're that Karkat guy's uncle or something, right?" he opens the door and moves out of the way, motioning with his arm for you to come inside, which you do, of course.

"Ah, brother. I'm Karkat's older brother. And thank you for your hospitality, it is greatly appreciated." you say with a smile, trying to seem friendly.

"Right, yeah, whatever. Sorry. I'm gonna go change into something.. hm, more appropriate, I guess. The couch is right over there;make yourself at home, sweetcheeks." he says before disappearing into another door, leaving you alone in a room full of oddly shaped puppets.

You manage to get to the tattered couch without touching any of those awkward puppets, a few of them seem to be covered in some strange liquid-like substance, that makes you cringe. You just sit there for a few minutes, watching your maroon boots swing from side to side, until he finally emerges from the other room, his hair slightly neater, and wearing a black wife-beater, with an orange, is that a hat?, plastered on the chest. You notice he has a tattoo of some kind of... face..? He plops himself down next to you and swings him am onto the back of the rickety couch, then turns his head in your general direction.

"So, all I know about you is that you're a real cutie, and Karkat's your annoying little bratty-brother thing. We need to change that;I must know more, you intrigue me. Tell me about yourself, ." he says, and moves his hand down just a little, so that it's lightly brushed against your shoulder. He's teasing you.

"Well, uh, my name is Kankri, Kankri Vantas. Hm.. I don't want to be too wordy about this, I don't want to offend anyone.. so... I'm 21." you nod and look over at him expectantly, but his expression stays stoic. "...and you?"

"Welp, Kankri, Kankri Vantas, my name is Dirk. But many people call me Bro. Buuut, you can stick with , it has a nice ring to it. 22 years. I'm legal." he winks at you on the last part, and you blush a little, not knowing whether or not he was insinuating what you thought he was insinuating. You brush it off, though, and reach out your hand for a handshake- but instead, he curls up your hand with his left, and gives you a pretty half-assed fistbump with his right.

"Alrighty then.." you say, pursing your lips together. For once in your life, someone has succeeded in getting you to be quiet.

"You know, you're not as talkative as Karkat has made you out to be." he says plainly, and you don't know whether to be offended or correct him that you could talk his ear off right this instant, if he just wasn't so... dreamy.

"Well, I mean... Uh, I usually talk more than this, I guess.. It's just that.. uhm.."

"That you've fallen into a deep and passionate love with me, and you don't want to screw things up by talking my face off about triggers and social justice?" you're more than taken aback by his reply, and you open your mouth to say something, but the only thing that comes out is a small noise from the back of your throat. "I've rendered you speechless, haven't I?" you shrug a little and painfully look down at your boots, trying to hide your blush.

He lifts up your chin again and looks at you, you can almost clearly see his eyes through his shades now. "You're real cute, y'know. You look great in red." He speaks softly, and you have to restrain yourself from melting into his soft touch. You're desperately trying to read him, your eyes searching his face, trying to get something, _something- _yet you get nothing. Your heart starts beating 10 times faster than before when you notice his eyes shut behind those shades, the small part in his lips, the slight tilt of his head, coming closer to your's. He's going to kiss you. Fuck, excuse you. You're too confused to protest, so you just lean in and connect your lips to him, bringing your hands up to his chest- not pushing or adding any force, just placing them there. Your lips glide gracefully against his, and when he pulls away for breath, you both lean your foreheads together, not opening your eyes.

"Dirk, I.." you start, but he captures your lips with his again, muttering a small "I know" beforehand. You reach your arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to you, and he gently puts his hands right above your hips. You can't help but smile a little into the kiss, and tilt your head to the side a little, deepening the kiss. Your face heats up when you feel his slick tongue slide across your bottom lip, and you part your lips to let him in. Your tongues stays against his as your lips work against each other.

Neither of you hear the door open, but you _do _hear a couple gasps, "JESUS FUCK," and an "oh my god." Maybe it was for the best, who knows how far you would've gone. Your face is bright red when he pulls away and you both look up.

"I-I thought you wouldn't be back until 6!" Dirk stutters, face almost as bright as your sweater.

"It _is_ 6. A little after, even." Dave says, pushing his shades up a little higher on the bridge of his nose.

"You're right," he turns to you, "fuck, Kankri I'm sorry. Can uh.. Can I have your number?" he hands you a piece of paper and a pen from the table next to the couch, and you nod, writing it down quickly, then handing it to him with a nervous smile.

"Gross." Karkat says to you once the two of you take your leave.

**a/n Yo, I'm just going to apologize for my incredible ineptitude (that's my favorite word, okay? #NOH8) with this. So yeah, sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I am more********than aware that this certain ship/slash/pairing (BroKan/DirkKan- think of it as... I don't know... SOMEWHAT Alpha Davekat?) is NOWHERE NEAR CANON, and is very unpopular. So don't inform me. Thanks for reading, I guess.**

**(ps: I have a major sadstuck fic in mind that I'll be writing soon- Keep and eye out for it.)**


End file.
